PROJECT SUMMARY Increasingly, the effective translation of groundbreaking biomedical discoveries and successful adoption of evidence-based therapies and interventions aimed to improve population health and reduce health disparities requires the coordinated efforts of multi-disciplinary and multi-sectoral partnerships with diverse expertise, interests, and skills. The New York University (NYU)-Health and Hospitals Corporation (HHC) Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) represents an innovative public-private research partnership designed to foster clinical and translational research and transform the delivery of care in clinical and community practice. With this application, we have assembled a partnership of institutions with unique and complementary strengths: a private research university with a history of public service and substantial biomedical, behavioral, and population health expertise (NYU), the largest municipal healthcare system in the United States (HHC), a state psychiatric institute (Nathan Kline Institute), and various community organizations that represent the rich diversity of populations in NYC. As the centralized hub, our CTSI catalyzes research and facilitates access to essential core services, resources, and expertise necessary to engage in the full spectrum of clinical and translational research across our partner institutions. Moreover, the CTSI serves as a nexus for collaboration between investigators at our partner institutions and the nationwide network of CTSA hubs. We will build on our success in markedly expanding clinical and translational research at our hub and an established history of research collaboration between NYU and HHC to further accelerate the pace and impact of discovery, development, validation, and implementation across the full spectrum of translational research. To accomplish this goal, we propose an array of innovative and evidence-based strategies delineated in our application, all within the framework of six overarching Specific Aims. 1) Catalyze and support innovative, collaborative translational research that improves health across the lifespan in our diverse communities. 2) Ensure the quality, safety, and efficiency of local clinical and translational research and to disseminate successful approaches. 3) Stimulate, support, and disseminate innovative methods in the clinical and translational sciences. 4) Foster community-engaged collaborative and team-based science among our diverse community of investigators and stakeholders, rich array of partner institutions, and the national CTSA network. 5) Educate, train, and cultivate the next generation of the translational research workforce. 6) Integrate our clinical, education, and research missions and operations to foster a learning healthcare system.